The Southern Gentlemen In Me
by twilightHarryPotterlover
Summary: Taylor is the twin sister of Jared the wolf. She knows all about their secret and doesn't care but even her bestfriend Leah cant stop her from meeting a Southern Gentlemen from modern time, Jasper. Will this Love work with everything against them
1. Chapter 1

Just a little info on Taylor main character, Jasper next chapter. hope u like

"**Mum," I groaned, staring at our, yet again empty fridge.  
"Yes, dear," she called from the living room.  
It was odd having, mum at home.  
She spent most of her days at the hospital, working.  
It wasn't the best job but it was one that kept her near home.  
Our dad wasn't here anymore.  
Him and Joshua Uley, did a runner when Sam, Jared and I where little.  
Our mums became really close after that.  
No one quiet understood how they were feeling, other than each other.  
Sam and Jared hang out a lot because of that, even before the wolf thing happened.  
"If Jared doesn't stop eating all the food," I started yelling, but I stopped mid sentences as Jared walked into the room.  
He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes but that wasn't anything new.  
At first it had weirder me out but now I don't even look twice.  
It just means that any guy without a shirt on doesn't faze me, which sucks because some guys look great.  
I just don't see it anymore.  
"If I don't what, Tay," he teased, grabbing an apple from the table before walking over to me.  
"If you don't stop eating all the food in the house you and your werewolf butt is going to have to go out and get another job," I said, with a smirk, slamming the fridge door closed.  
I knew Jared didn't like the job he has now, so going out and getting another one wasn't on his list of things to do, ever.  
"You're just happy you know now, but that doesn't mean you have to be mean about it remember," said Jared, pulling his arm around me.  
I turned away from his, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I should have guessed, no normal person eats as much as you do," I teased.  
He didn't say anything, just took a giant bit from his apple right next to my ear before turning around and heading upstairs to his room.  
He wasn't the best person to talk with but I know if it came down to it, he would do anything to look after me or so Leah said.  
She said when they were in the same 'pack'; he would worry about me a lot.  
He is my twin after all.  
I would be upset if he didn't care.  
He just doesn't know how to show it.  
"I'm going to bed," he muttered before disappearing inside his room.  
That was Jared's way of saying goodnight but I wouldn't have him any other way.  
"I swear all that kid does is eat and sleep," I said, shaking my head, talking more to myself than anyone else.  
"What did you say, honey," asked mum, as I sat down on the couch.  
"Nothing mum, Jared just cleared out the fridge again that's all," I explained.  
She sighed, pulling on her shoes.  
She was going to the hospital again tonight.  
She didn't like to leave us home alone.  
She worries way too much.  
Always thinks someone might get us in our sleeps, not that her being here would change that.  
And I feel sorry for the person that wakes up Jared when he's this tried.  
He would rip their head off without a second thought.  
He would go werewolf on them.  
They wouldn't know what hit them.  
The only person, who would get away with waking up Jared, would be Kim.  
I don't think he could yell at her, no matter what she did or said.  
"Do you mind picking up some more food from the shop while I'm out," she asked, standing up.  
She picked up her handbag and keys from near the front door.  
"Sure mum," I said. I smiled at her worried face.  
I needed to get out of the house again anyway.  
Jared would sleep through the night and it wasn't like I needed to worry about him.  
He was just a pig headed werewolf after all.  
Scratch that, I think I should worry about him more, with him being a wolf.  
"Thanks, love," she said, kissing me on the forehead before leaving. **


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor meets Jasper very cute. hope u like. reviews plz

**"Thank you, Tyler," I said, picking up the brown paper bag filled with my shopping, walking out of the shop. It was only a small shop on the main street, which wasn't much bigger. It was also where I worked most nights. I juggled the shopping in my right arm, reaching for my phone. Contracts, call: Leah. I held the phone to me ear as it began to ring.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, Lee, it's Taylor. What you doing," I asked.  
"Hey, yeah same thing I'm always doing, watching the stupid Cullen's. Why," she answered, with a laugh. She was my closest friend. Yes, she acts bitter and hollow but it doesn't bother me. She's not like that to me. It's just to guy really, minis Seth of course. She would do anything for her brother.  
"Nothing really, I'm just in town and I was thinking, we need to hang out but if you're busy, I guess we can do it later." I know protecting us comes first and that's what she is doing at the Cullen's. If it wasn't, she wouldn't be there. She doesn't like them, but she doesn't hate them nearly as much as she pretends too.  
"Sorry, maybe tomorrow. I promise we will hang out soon though, I'm not letting the Cullen's ruin my social life," she joked. "I promise Tay and you can hold me to it ok," she said.  
"Oh don't worry I will," I said, jokingly. Leah didn't promise things easily. The worst thing you can do is break a promise to someone you care about. "Okay, my little wolf get back to work, save my butt from all the evil person I don't know exist," I joked, just making soon she knew I didn't hold it against her.  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." I sighed, hanging up the phone. I put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans while turning around and ran right into someone. My bag of shopping went flying and I fell onto the ground, landing on my butt. I landed right on my phone and keys. "Ouch," I said. I squished my eyes tightly together, both because of the pain and waiting for the sound of my shopping hitting the ground and breaking across the pavement. I didn't really have the money to go the buy more. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes slowly. My shopping was in the hands of the person I had just run into. "Oh my god," I said, scrambling to my feet, dusting myself off. "Thank you so much," I said, taking the shopping from him.  
"No problem, ma'am," he said in a perfect southern accent, ducking his head apologetically, making my jaw drop. "The fault was all mine," he said. His accent, blow me away. That was so hot!  
"Wow," I said, speechless, a smile spreading across my face. I didn't normally talk to strangers but seeing Leah ditched me, I might as well. "Taylor," I said, holding out my hand, juggling my shopping to do so.  
"Jasper," he said, smiling back at me, taking my hand in his. His hands were cold, but so were mine. Jared teases me about having the temperate of a vampire but little me is all human. His honey blonde hair, blow in the beach wind. His face is flawless, even with the dark circles, under his golden eyes. He was a little taller than me, but most people I know are. "It's nice to meet you, Ja," I stared but I was lost for words when he leant down and lightly kissed my hand. My jaw, hang open until he lightly dropped my hand and looked up at me.  
"The pleasure is all, mine, Taylor," he added. He smiled. I smirked, biting my bottom lip. Wow.  
"I didn't think there were any gentlemen left in the world." He chuckled.  
"Yes, we are a dieing breed, sadly," he replied. We both laughed. The moment died.  
"Ok, well," I started, shuffling my bag in my hand.  
"Yes, well are you ok, that was quiet a fall you took," he asked. I smiled again. It was nice to have someone who is openly nice for no reason just because they can be.  
"I'm fine, don't worry," I said with a laugh. "Anyway, I'll see you around I guess," I said, turning to walk away. I would hit myself later about letting this unbelievably nice guy walk away without even getting a number but that was later. I began to walk away.  
"Wait," he called out. I stopped, slowly turning around, trying to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.  
"Yeah," I asked. He walked over to me. I smiled up at him.  
"Do you feel like getting a coffee or something," he asked, holding his hand out, nodding towards the coffee shop we now stood in front of. I smiled.  
"Sure," I said, taking his hand, letting him guild me towards the shop. He opened the door and pulled out my chair for me to seat down. This guy couldn't be real. No one was like this anymore.  
"Aren't most guys like you already married," I asked, as he sat down across the table from me. He laughed.  
"Little young for marriage," he commented, holding up his bear hand for me to see. There was no ring. I couldn't help but smile.  
"True and marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be," I said.  
"You don't want to get marriage," he asked, holding his hand up to call over a waiter.  
"I think it's a big world out there and somewhere in it is your soul mate. Sometimes though, it takes more than a lifetime to find your soul mate if your not looking, so some people just settle and that doesn't always work out," I said.  
"So you believe in soul mates," he asked. I laughed.  
"Don't you? Doesn't everyone deserve to have someone to love them forever," I said.  
"Yes, I guess so."  
"You guess so, what doesn't everyone deserve to have someone," I asked. I don't like this negative side of him. Shows no one is perfect.  
"No, that's not what I mean, but what happens if your soul mate dies, or you're a killer, do you still get a soul mate then," he asked. I smiled sadly.  
"Well with them dieing, there is a chance that they weren't for you or maybe you had a good run and I'll be with them soon anyway. Killer's weren't always killer's, so I guess their soul mate is out there but if they are in jail or running from the law, it's going to be hard to meet them," I said. He smiled. He seemed to like my answer. He has a cute smile. It was making the other girls in the room jealous as hell.  
The waiter stopped at our table. I only looked up for a second, reading over the menu.  
"What can I get you," he asked, looking at the pad of paper in his hands, clicking his pen to begin writing.  
"A white coffee for me and the best you have for the lady," said Jasper, turning to smile at me. The waiter scribbled it down the order before I looked up at him. He looked familiar.  
"Andy," I asked shocked.  
"Taylor! Hey, what hell are you still doing here? I thought you would have got out of here the first chance you got. Gone off to some college never to be heard of again," he said. I laughed.  
"Yeah, that was the plan but I'm still getting there, living it up," I joked.  
"Yeah same, need a little more money first as you can see," he said, talking about him still working here. "Anyways, do you just want a coffee? It's not like your coffee choice has changed," he asked.  
"Will it ever," I teased. We both laughed.  
"So one black coffee with 3 sugars for you and a white, no sugar for your date," he said, reading it out. I laughed, blood rushing to my cheeks. My date, wow it sounds weird. I have a date.  
"Thanks Andy," I said.  
"No probs Tay, I'll see you around," he said, rubbing my head. I laughed as he walked around.  
"An old friend," Jasper asked as I tried to pat down my hair.  
"Yeah, we used to go to school together," I said. "He was a mate of my brothers more than mine," I added.  
"You have a brother, older or younger," he asked.  
"Twin," I laughed. "He tries to say his older, but I'm not convinced." "What about you, got any siblings," I asked as Andy brought over our coffees. "Thanks," I said, taking the coffee before turning my attention back to Jasper.  
"One, younger sister," he said, taking his coffee too, placing it in front of him. I rapped my hands around my cup, keeping my fingers warm. "But she isn't as bad as most people think little sister's are. There isn't much of an age difference between us, maturity wise as well."  
"She really maturity for her age," I asked, taking a sip from my cup, looking up over at him.  
"Yeah, what about you," he asked.  
"As immature and pig headed as they come," I said and we both laughed. "But I wouldn't have him any other way. He just wouldn't be the, him I love if he wasn't."**


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped on my front porch, turning around to face him. He handed me back my bag of groceries and I smiled.

"Thanks." He had carried my groceries home for me. He was something else. He was just too nice.

"It was my pleasure," he said, his accent stronger than ever. His hands held neatly behind his back. He looked a little like a solider in a war. He looked like someone who always had to be at alert, someone who couldn't relax.

"I had a nice time," I said, taking my phone and house keys from my pocket. I turning around, unlocking my house before turning back to him. There was no way Jared would be up. He wouldn't get up to answer the door even if he was.

"You have one," I asked. He slipped, his hand into the front pocket of his jean, pulling out a little silver flip phone.

He showed it to me, his eye brows creased together, showing his confusion. I felt his eyes watching, waiting for me to share with him. It was nice to confusion him, to keep him guessing.

It was a game. I took his phone, tipping in my number and saving it in his contracts before handing it back to him.

"I'll see you around," I said, with a smile. If he wanted to call, he could. It was up to him.

"What, doesn't the gentleman get a night good kiss," he teased. I lent forward.  
I whispered in his ear, "When he calls, he'll get one." I smirked, leaning against the door, finding the handle with my fingers.

I watched him. I didn't really want this moment to end. He was just a dream, one I didn't want to wake up from.

He nodding his head like a good southern gentlemen, stepping back off the pouch though his eyes didn't leave mine.

He was so excepting of my wishes. I turned away from him, a smile on my face.

I opened the front door when my phone went off in my fingers. I opened it, holding it to my ear.

"What about you give him the honor of taking you out tomorrow night," he asked. I heard his voice in the phone and behind me at the same time.  
"Same place," he asked. I smiled, turning around. He flicked his phone closed, climbing the steps again.

"And now you have my number too," he added. He was something else. I smiled, crossing the small distance between us.

I lent forward, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jay," I whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

I felt his face curve into a smile before I turned around and disappearing inside my house.

I ran up the stairs into my room before throwing myself onto my bed. I didn't climb under the blankets or even change my clothes.  
I pushed my shoes off my feet and heard them fall to the ground with a thud.

A huge smile played across my face. Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow, this was all just a dream. It was a pretty awesome dream that part of me didn't want to wake up from. He was way too great and he wanted me.


End file.
